1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ring oscillator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide a clock signal or a cyclic signal having a predetermined frequency, ring oscillators are employed in electronic circuits. A typical ring oscillator has a configuration in which multiple inverters (delay elements) are connected in the form of a ring.
A ring oscillator having such a configuration has a problem in that the frequency of a cyclic signal generated thereby is limited by the delay time of the inverters. That is to say, such a ring oscillator is not capable of generating a cyclic signal having a frequency or a pulse width that is shorter than the delay time of the inverters, which is a problem.